


Blueberry Cobbler

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, sooncheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: tumblr prompt: i'm having a crummy day and you have the last pint of my favorite ice cream flavor





	Blueberry Cobbler

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't turn out the way i wanted to & i know it's bad huhu i've always wanted to write some sooncheol and i'm practicing again i rly hope u like it even just a bit. btw, there are swear words, yknow i dont hold back on that area heh :)

'Fuck me' was the entire definition of Soonyoung's day.

He had a really bad day at work.  
Everyone was in his hears, blaming him for how their presentation flopped in front of the bosses, when in truth, it was all thanks to him they even had something to show their managing director.

He stayed up for three fucking nights doing all the proof-reading, the conversion of numbers to percentages, doing all the proposals—wracking his head, wringing every single brain cell left to come up with a creative and enticing idea to promote their company. He did his best to do all the work every member of his department piled on him before the deadline kicked their asses and the ungrateful brats have the _audacity_ to blame him for a 'sub-par' presentation.

"Surely you could have done _so much_ better, Soonyoung," said one of his workmates who had his feet up on the table they had in their break room. Fucking unsanitary and disgusting—a whole douchebag, to sum it all up.

"Yeah, I mean, your ideas are good, but they're _not_ great. I wish we could've impressed the managing director even more but I guess after that, he's going to favor the second team."

Honestly, it was a long day. He'd been way too patient from the very first day these assholes decided they were more superior and better than him and that he was nothing but their little dog.

This was his last straw—fucking last.

The men in front of him kept on going back and forth with their comments, about the way Soonyoung made his presentation, the way he could've handled it and it was making his left eye twitch, making every single word pulse in him. He's a time bomb ticking and nobody seemed to be aware of that.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

"If you'd just tell us you couldn't do it—"

That's it.

Soonyoung banged his fists on the table, rendering the two baboons in front of him silent. The man who had his feet up the table was in so much shock, he quickly sat up straight, eyes wide staring at Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung, what's wrong..."

Soonyoung opened his eyes and stared at them. He didn't want there to be bloodshed inside this break room. It was his little haven, when he spent most of his nights finishing his work in the office.

This is where he found the food that calmed his soul when he was frustrated about something he couldn't figure out about his work.

The two men were stunned, yet douchebags are always douchebags and one of them even scoffed, dismissing Soonyoung's obvious fury.

"What? You have the nerve to be mad about the results when it's your fault?"

_Oh, good God._

Soonyoung glared and raised his index finger pointing at both of them.

"First of all, you are both babbling baffoons who's gotten at the top because of your connections and none of it came from the fruit of your hard work, nor a single brain cell in there." He pointed at both their heads. "Second of all, you can all go to hell and fuck yourselves."

Soonyoung kicked his chair back and stormed out from the break room. He walked to his own cubicle, immediately grabbing his coat and keys and headed out of the office.

Everyone gave him a look of curiosity but he didn't give a fuck, not at this state. He was mad and he needed something to make that all go away and it wasn't going to happen here.

★

  
Soonyoung couldn't believe he was lining up for ice cream at two in the afternoon instead of slaving over his work and trying to meet everyone's standards and deadlines.

To be honest, it was a little liberating. The feeling of not giving a fuck whether his superiors were looking for him or not was satisfying. It was even better because he cussed the two douches in his life and didn't give a single fuck whether he'd hurt their feelings.

For now, what he cared about was getting his ice cream and going home.

Soonyoung tapped his shoe on the pavement, craning his neck to see if it was almost his turn—unfortunately, there were still ten people before him getting their ice creams, too.

It's a bit nerve wracking, this.This was one of his go-to ice cream stalls, his absolute favorite, another comfort food that definitely calmed his soul on a bad day like this and seeing that a lot of people were lining and his favorite probably running out—oh, hell.

The man before him sighed quite loudly and tapped his own shoe on the ground. He looked restless, craning his neck a couple of times before looking down on his phone.

Soonyoung couldn't help but notice him... his eyes darting to the mole near his nape. He couldn't help but think how sexy that was—he'd seen people with moles, of course, and he'd always thought beauty marks were gorgeous. He couldn't stop staring at it.

The man must've sensed his staring because he whipped his head back and turned to Soonyoung, looking him straight in the eyes and the latter was frozen where he stood.

If that mole near his nape was gorgeous—well, say hello to the man himself.

Blackhair that had been swept by the cold air, round eyes with lashes that looked absolutely breath taking and oh—could Soonyoung talk about his cherry red lips. It was absolutely kiss—

"Are you okay?" The guy asked, his brows furrowed in annoyance and confusion. "Is there a problem?"

Soonyoung quickly woke up from his little trance and shook his head. "No, uh... I was just—uh, looking...."

"Looking?"

Fuck. "I was just looking if—if it was my turn. I mean, I really wanna get my ice cream."

The guy mindlessly licked his upper lip. "Yeah, me too."

He faced the front again, not giving Soonyoung a chance to continue the conversation.

The line started getting shorter but there was some sort of pushing around when they finally got to the front.

Soonyoung found out that the ice cream's—his favorite one, not to mention—was running out.  
Poor Soonyoung tried his best to shove the people away and get himself on the very front. He was friends with the owner and so he was confident he would give the last order to him.

"Uncle!" He called, but the owner was distracted. "Uncle!"

Soonyoung got a little frustrated but giving up wasn't in his vocabulary. He braced himself and got ready to shout his order.

"Blueberry Cobbler!"

Soonyoung whipped his head to the side at the same time another man did—the man who was before him, the man with the nape beauty mark. He shouted the same ice cream flavor as him.

The owner looked at them both, gaze shifting from one to the other. Soonyoung stepped forward, sporting his brightest smile at the owner and handing him a bill.

"One order of that, please."

"Uh, excuse me? That's mine? I was here first." The man said to Soonyoung, quirking his brows at him.

"Uh, I shouted the name of the ice cream first."

"I was here before you!"

"That's my favorite ice cream!"

"Doesn't give you the right to have the last order!"

"I had a bad day at work and I need it!"

"I had a bad day at work, too! And I need it!"

The owner rolled his eyes as he scooped the last of the Blueberry Cobbler on a cup. He put the ice cream down in between the two of them with quite a force that had the two stunned to silence. He pursed his lips, looking at the two.

"Okay, lovebirds. Let's settle this once and for all—"

"I get the order." The man raised one hand and used the other to slap the bill onto the counter.

"How dare you." Soonyoung did the same thing as the man with the bill that was already in his hands.

The owner only shook his head. "Will you guys settle with sharing?"

"No!" They answered.

Uncle Ice Cream sighed. "Very well. I would've given this to you both for free if you just shut your mouths and agreed to share this."

"For free!?" Soonyoung's voice was a pitch higher than his regular voice and it caused the other man to give him a weird look.

Okay, weird looks and all but get this... Free ice cream on a bad day? That's like double heaven in hell!

Who would say 'no' to free and delicious ice cream?  
Soonyoung could buy it, sure he could. Hell, he'd even turn this into an auction if allowed. He had a reasonable salary, one that could afford ice cream but it was just so rare to have someone offer you free ice cream with the condition of just zipping your mouth!

The faith in humanity was restored!

"You seriously want to give us the ice cream for free?" Soonyoung's eyes were practically twinkling with delight. That's what ice cream does to people. He was very willing to share, very willing to get the free ice cream but he made the mistake of turning his head and looking at his ice cream rival whose brows were furrowed and eyes glaring daggers at him.

Soonyoung sure as hell wasn't going to get any free ice cream now.

He turned back to the uncle and sighed, his expression slowly morphing into annoyance. "Just give him that. He was first in line anyway."

Soonyoung sulkily backed away, his shoulders slumping and he gave the man one last look before taking his leave.

Six steps into his very sulky state and frustration about not having his favorite dessert to comfort him, a hand curled around his wrist, halting him from his stride. The hand gently tugged him and Soonyoung turned to see his ice cream rival, the annoyed look on his face was nonexistent and was replaced by something else... gentle.

"What?" Soonyoung snarled and the guy didn't flinch.

"Uhm...." the guy's eyes immediately shift to the ground as if Soonyoung's face was there. "Uh... I—I was a little bit too much."

Soonyoung quirked his brow. "Define too much."

"You were, too." The man accused.

"Excuse you?" He wasn't wrong though.

"No—but—what I want to say is—" the man cleared his throat, his grip loosening around Soonyoung's wrist but still firm enough to hold it. "We, uh, we could share. I don't mind. It's just ice cream—unless you have a bad cold or your saliva's poisonous then I wouldn't want to, uh, share."

"What holy spirit has convinced you?"

"What—no!" The guy shook his head. "I just—well, you're having a bad day, so am I. We're after our favorite ice creams, our little heaven here on earth and I just—who am I to take someone's happiness away from them when I can just share it, right?" He scratched the back of his neck. "You looked really happy when uncle wanted to give us the ice cream... so, uhm."

Soonyoung was in awe, and maybe—just maybe—moved with what the guy just said.

"That's super dumb...." Soonyoung remarked flatly and he saw the guy deflate. He was about to walk away when Soonyoung grabbed the hem of his coat and tugged a little on it. The guy turned around, confusion written all over his face.

Soonyoung smiled and took three steps forward so he was walking side by side with the man. "And probably the most adorable thing anyone has ever said to me. I love it. My name's Kwon Soonyoung. You?"

They stopped for a moment, Soonyoung facing the man and deciding to reach a hand out. He wasn't sure if the other would take it, but no one could say he didn't try.

The man stared at the hand extended to him and shook it gently, a smile spreading across his face.

"Seungcheol. My name is Choi Seungcheol."

If both of their moods had gone a full 180 that day, there would probably be two reasons for that.

One, the ice cream, and two, them meeting each other.


End file.
